


Дело о носках в синий горошек

by Big_Fish



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о зловещих кознях таинственных носков в синий горох и оптимизме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о носках в синий горошек

Никогда за всю свою жизнь Гарольд не уделял столько времени пристальному рассматриванию чужих лодыжек. Особенно если учесть, что лодыжки были мужские и принадлежали его напарнику – Джону Ризу. В этих лодыжках, ценитель, наверняка, нашел бы много стоящего и любопытного, но Гарольда в первую очередь интересовала расцветка носков – ярко-синий горох на нежно-голубом фоне. 

Он заметил их не сразу. Да и кто бы на его месте ждал подвоха от этой детали ризовского гардероба. Еще вчера ничего не предвещало носочной катастрофы, Гарольд своими глазами видел эти ноги в приличных носках черного цвета. И вот. 

Может, это от переутомления, мерещится всякое, позволил он себе понадеяться пару секунд, пока судорожными движениями протирал стекла очков. Однако, заново водруженные на переносицу, они только подтвердили всю плачевность положения - горошины с носков никуда не делись. 

Эта вопиющая ситуация требовала тщательного расследования. В голове у Гарольда уже начали формироваться варианты событий, предшествовавших появлению дьявольских носков. 

Вариант первый – возможно, перед ним сейчас сидит клон Джона Риза (точная копия его напарника, отличающаяся только вкусом в выборе носков). Настоящий Джон был похищен пришельцами вчера ночью прямо из своей постели. Гарольду хотелось бы верить, что мистер Риз уже захватил управление инопланетным кораблем, в процессе подбив пару чьих-то фасеточных глаз, и летит обратно на Землю с орбиты Альфа-Центавры, чтобы спасти его, Гарольда, от этого ужасного клона. 

Вариант второй – Джона шантажировали. Из-за спины Риза раздался чей-то грубый, прокуренный голос: «Не оборачивайся». Риз почувствовал, как между лопаток упирается холодное дуло пистолета. Послышались негромкое шуршание, и под ноги ему упал подозрительный сверток. «Надень это, или мы убьем всех, кого ты любишь!» Риз медленно нагнулся и подобрал нечто, завернутое в бумагу, а развернув пакет, он увидел их. Воплощение чьего-то ночного кошмара, апофеоз дурновкусия, жестокую насмешку над чувством прекрасного – носки в горошек. «Я не могу этого сделать», - сказал Джон. «Если ты этого не сделаешь, мы убьем даже твою собаку!» - пригрозил его собеседник. Джон сглотнул, украдкой стер скупую слезу со щеки и надел носки. 

Вариант третий – Джон сам купил себе эти носки. И надел. Сам. Гарольд представил, как у Джона заканчиваются свежие носки, он открывает ящик гардероба, а там стопками разложены носки всех цветов радуги. Нет, эта идея была какой-то слишком уж фантастической.

Вариант четвертый – гипноз ЦРУ с отсроченным действием. Много лет назад, когда Джона только завербовали в разведку, его загипнотизировали, введя в мозг определенную программу с отсроченным сроком исполнения, и сейчас внушение вошло в силу. Единственное, что не сходилось в этой версии – Гарольд не мог себе вообразить, для чего ЦРУ могло бы понадобиться, чтобы в далеком, на тот момент, 2013-м году Джон проснулся утром в среду с непреодолимой тягой надеть носки невероятной расцветки. 

Вариант пятый – проявление посттравматического стрессового расстройства. Гарольд читал, что ПТСР подвержены многое бывшие военные. Возможно, носки это первый звоночек. Своеобразный крик Джона о помощи. Очень громкий крик, по мнению Гарольда. 

Вариант шестой – последнее желание умирающего преступника. Джон человек чести, подобная ситуация вполне могла возникнуть. Мужчина умирал на руках у Джона, он хватался ослабевшими пальцами за лацканы его пиджака и чуть слышно шептал: «Ты убил меня, человек в костюме. Твоя взяла. Но если в тебе есть хоть капля воинской чести, ты выполнишь мое последнее желание». Джон наклонился ближе, чтоб расслышать последнюю просьбу своего павшего врага. «Доноси их за меня». Что? Джон непонимающе посмотрел на умирающего. «Носки. Их подарила мне моя любимая бабуля, и я поклялся, что буду носить их до тех пор, пока они не порвутся. Но теперь я умираю, а значит, не смогу выполнить свою клятву. Ты должен сделать это за меня. Обещай!». «Я обещаю», - твердо сказал Джон, и в ту же секунду преступник, облегчено вздохнув, отдал богу душу. 

Вариант седьмой – волшебные носки, приносящие удачу. Такая вещь, наверняка, найдется в любом гардеробе. Счастливая рубашка для собеседований, ботинки, в которых каждое романтическое свидание становится удачным, футболка, которая гарантирует, что футбольная команда, за которую ты болеешь, обязательно победит в этом матче. Почему бы Джону не иметь счастливых носков? Даже если эти носки одним своим наличием делают Гарольду больно. 

Клон, подвергшийся гипнозу, ПТСР и носочному волшебству лениво закинул ногу на ногу, заставив Гарольда вздрогнуть, и спросил голосом Джона Риза:

\- Гарольд, с тобой все в порядке?

\- Да-да, все в полном порядке, ээээ… мистер Риз.

\- Просто ты уже сорок минут рассматриваешь мои носки, – осторожно заметил Джон.

Гарольд не ожидал, что его интерес настолько очевиден, и потому растерянно заморгал, в панике придумывая, как объяснить причину своего навязчивого внимания.

\- Нравятся? – мило улыбнулся его напарник. Гарольду впервые начало казаться, что над ним издеваются. 

\- Очень… (Красивые? Нет, так вдохновенно врать ты не умеешь. Стильные? Угу, стильные, если ты имеешь ввиду стиль пятилетней девочки)… оригинальные, – в последний момент нашелся Гарольд. 

\- Прочел недавно статью об оптимистичных штрихах в гардеробе, ну, знаешь, галстук с котятами, трусы с Суперменом. Решил вот попробовать и понял, они правы - настроение действительно поднимается. 

Гарольд хотел было возразить, но сейчас Джон действительно выглядел как человек, получающий огромное удовольствие от происходящего. 

\- Возможно, было бы более целесообразно, если уж вы так хотите, выбрать для поддержания вашего настроения соответствующее нижнее белье? – неловко попытался намекнуть Гарольд. Вероятность того, что Джон придет без брюк, давая возможность Гарольду оценить оптимистичность его нижнего белья, была все-таки немного меньше. Хотя даже если Гарольд ни разу не увидит исподнее Джона Риза, он все равно теперь будет знать о возможности наличия на нем логотипа с большой красной буквой «S» на синем фоне. Это просто какое-то проклятие.

\- А кто сказал, что я ограничился носками? Купил весь комплект. Кстати, раз уж галстуки я не ношу, может быть, ты возьмешь? – Риз движением фокусника вытащил из кармана пиджака галстук. Гарольд еле успел взять себя в руки, чтобы не отшатнуться инстинктивно. Он ожидал увидеть что угодно – рисунок с Микки Маусом, маленькие розочки или пистолетики, но галстук оказался весьма скромным: мелкие черные цифры на сером фоне. Если не приглядываться, можно было принять их за обычный «скучный» принт. Но Гарольд, конечно, пригляделся и понял, что последовательность цифр представляет собой число Пи. Честно говоря, он не мог представить, что галстук оказался в покупках Джона случайно. Гарольд забрал подарок из рук Джона и почувствовал, что совершенно иррационально у него действительно улучшилось настроение.

Что ж, возможно, небольшой «оптимистичный штрих» ему и не повредит.


End file.
